GoodNight
by the2ndredhairedpotter
Summary: Harry Helps Ginny with some homework! ~*~Wink Wink~*~


A/N This is my first fan fic by myself so I hope you like please r/r and tell me what ya 

think! Don't be TOO harsh! Ok well ~ means it's a thought and so does * they are like the arguing thoughts…

The common room was packed; Harry was sitting on a couch towards the center of the room. 

~"_Wow…"~_

Ginny had barely been able to concentrate on her Divination homework with Harry sitting RIGHT there. 

~"Pull yourself together! You've got to control your emotions! You're not a silly little love-struck girl anymore.  Harry Potter is nothing more than your brother's best friend!"~ 

How Ginny wished she could make herself believe that.  She had been getting better, she must admit.  She could at least talk to Harry without blushing scarlet and having to scurry away.  Why, just the other day she had sat right beside him while Hermione helped her with some Transfiguration homework.  His eyes were such a dark emerald shade of green… she had always thought they were lovely but up close…

"Ginny!"

Suddenly Ginny snapped out of the almost trance like state she was in and realized Hermione was beckoning her over to ask her something. Hermione and Ron had just joined Harry on the couch and Hermione had scooted over just enough to fit Ginny in.  

"So what did you get on your Transfiguration quiz?" 

"Well McGonagall hasn't told us yet but rather high marks I think! All the stuff you told 

me really helped out! I wish I could be half as smart as you!"

"Hermione could you scoot over a bit down there? Harry and I hardly have any room 

down here!"

"Ron, shove off."

"Me? ME?! You want me to shove off! You're the one who is always in such a terrible mood, I don't know why I even bother trying to talk to you like a rational person!"

"Oh Ron, You don't understand anything!!"

Hermione suddenly burst into tears and ran through the portrait hole. 

"RON! GO AFTER HER!" 

Ron and Hermione were always having a row about something.  It was obvious that they liked one another even if Ron hadn't figured it out yet.  This time was just too much; Ginny's family knew her for having quite a temper and this time it exploded.

"SHE'S RIGHT YOU KNOW! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! YOU FANCY HER AND SHE KNOWS IT NOW IF YOU COULD JUST FIGURE THAT OUT!  NOW ADMIT IT TO YOUR SELF AND GO AFTER HER YOU GIT!"

Ron looked rather red now. 

"No clue what your talking about…"

He said in a rather low voice but went out the portrait hole any way.

Ginny plopped back down on the sofa still in a bit of a huff.  Ron and Hermione would probably be the cutest couple in all of Hogwarts if they would just admit their feelings to one another. 

~"Yeah, why don't we take our own advice! Maybe we should admit that we like Harry to his face!"~

*"Well that's rather dumb! He already knows, our darling brothers couldn't make it more obvious. Not to mention we couldn't have made it more obvious, always blushing and scurrying off any time he came any where with in a 5 foot radius of us."*

****

~"That is true, not to mention what would be the purpose of admitting it to him if he already knew and if he didn't like us. If he did he would have already said something, right? I mean…"~

"Ginny?"

"Hmmm?" 

It took a minute for Ginny to realize exactly who it was that was talking to her. As soon as she did realize her stomach seem to melt away.

"You look like your arguing with yourself."

Ginny forced a sideways smile. She wondered if she really did look that way or if he was just making a bit of a joke.

"You're right you know. About Ron and Hermione. It's is obvious that they have a bit of a thing for each other."

"Yeah Ron is just rather thick headed about things like that. Well I guess I better calm down and get back to this Divination homework."

"Your taking Divination?" 

"Yeah it's really rather boring. Some of the girls just seem to think Trelawny is a goddess or something but I think she's no more than an old quack."

"Yeah that's exactly how it was when I had her.  Thank goodness I got out of it this year. I hated her homework it was always so long and boring and complicated, but Ron and me came up with a bit of a trick."

"Really? Could you let such a wonderful secret go? I would be most appreciative!"

"For you? Of course!"

~"Was that a wink?"~ 

**_"Who cares stop blushing you're going to blow our cover!"*_**

"See…"

~"He's scooting over! I'm telling you he fancys us! It's so obvious!"~ 

"…for all these you just put horrible deaths and such.  See, like here you could put something like 'Gets run over by a rampaging Hippogriff.'  Ron and I really liked that one. 

"And she really falls for that? I could think of plenty of horrible things to put on here half the things would have already happened to me!"

Ginny looked up her face was so close to Harry's she felt like she might have a heart attack. She felt her face go scarlet but she saw his go even redder than hers felt (if that was possible).

~" Oh he's blushing! You like him and when you get close to him YOU blush so HE must like you! "~

*"Are you kidding this is Harry Potter we are talking about! How many girls here would have him if he asked and you think he would even consider us?"*

****

~"Yes I do and I think he does! We have to say something to him about it!"~ 

**_*" NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"*_**

****

~"Well at least keep the conversation going."~

"So Ginny are you going to the Quidditch match next week?"

"Yeah I think so. 

~"If you'll be there defiantly!"~

" I really wish there was some way we were able to get out and see professional teams during the year! Maybe they could even come here."

"Yeah that would defiantly be cool. I wouldn't mind seeing the Chudley Cannons.  Ron is always going on about them so!"

"Yeah well I don't really like watching them that much. They aren't really that good at all.  The last time they won a cup was in 1892! I personally like the Ballycastle bats."

"Doesn't their mascot do the butterbeer commercials?"

"Yeah that's him! He's so cute!"

"Yeah I suppose… as cute as a bat can be!"

"That's true."

They both laughed and continued talking about lots of different things and waiting for Ron and Hermione to get back. They sat there till the entire common room was empty. Suddenly Ginny realized that she was very tired and she let out a wide yawn.

"Tired?"

"Ohhh, a bit."

"I wonder where Ron and Hermione could be."

"Well, I have several ideas that might not be so bad!"

"Ginny! That's pretty funny to imagine but then again rather disgusting."

"Yeah I know! I mean Hermione and Ron are your friends but Ron is my brother! What anyone would see in him I can't imagine!"

Harry laughed.

"I never thought about it that way."

"Well Harry, I don't know what they are up to and maybe I don't want to, but I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Ginny got up and started walking to the door to the girl's corridor. 

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Tonight was nice."

***"Nice? Could it have been any better?"***

"I thought so too."

(Insert uncomfortable pause here.)

"Well Harry I suppose I'll be heading to bed now…"

"Ginny, wait."

~" I think it's about to get better!"~

Harry got up and walked over to her. 

" There is something I kind of wanted to tell you."

He was looking down and seemed to be fascinated by his shoelaces.

"Well I um well I… "

"What is it Harry?"

"I like you. I think that tonight was the first time I realized it or admitted it to myself. When you were angry with Ron you were just so cute. Your hair seemed to get redder and well I know this sounds crazy but I guess I just realized I have liked you for a while. This year you are so grown up and you aren't just Ron's little sister and I don't see how I ever could have thought of you as just that!"

"Oh, Harry!!!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt his arms wrap around his waist. She felt like if she never moved again it would be ok. 

Then something even more unexpected happened. He leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a deep kiss just a tender almost peck on the lips, but it was more than Ginny had ever even dreamed of.

"Night Gin."

"G'night Harry."

~"I told you!"~

***"For once I'm glad you were right!"***

****


End file.
